bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse Glenn
Jesse Glenn (original version: ) is a Ventus brawler from Gundalia. He is partnered with Plitheon and was part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Information Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Jesse first appears in episode 5 battling kids and then kidnapping them and bringing them back to Gundalia. In episode 6, he brawls against Fabia Sheen. He was suppose to battle Dan Kuso but Fabia intervenes and brawls in Dan's place. Fabia was about to win until an error in the arena that Ren created (intended for Dan and Drago) affected Fabia and Aranaut, costing her the win. After Ren was revealed to be the enemy, Jesse left, but even after that, Ren still called Jesse a Neathian. In episode 11, he battled alongside Ren, against Shun and Linus. He is strong showing that he defeated Linus and Shun all by himself. He reappeared in episode 16 alongside Stoica to fight Dan and Fabia. However he and Stoica lose to Dan and Fabia. In episode 18, he feared that he would also suffer Lena's fate, which was confirmed as correct that Stoica and Kazarina wanted to blame him for the failure at the second shield, so he ran away in the middle of the night. He was found by Ren, who told him they might be able to redeem themselves if they beat some of the brawlers, so he tag battles with Ren against Fabia and Jake, but loses. He is taken back by Ren where it is shown that Plitheon has always was annoyed by Jesse. He later gets warped away by disappearing; his last words were, "The spotlight has shifted to you, Ren," and disappears in a light. Ren looked away when Jesse disappeared. In episode 23, Sid, Lena, Jesse and Zenet were shown to not be dead but trapped in Kazarina's Lab. Sid was the only one to escape. In episode 32, he along with Lena and Zenet were hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 35, he was seen with Lena and Zenet in the Gundalian army attacking Neathia. In episode 36, he was seen battling against Neathians along side Lena and Zenet. In episode 37, he battles Ren until Kazarina's death snaps him out of hypnosis. He later joins the Castle Knights in the upcoming battle against Barodius and Phantom Dharak. In episode 38, he was easily defeated by Phantom Dharak when trying to attack Barodius along with the others. In episode 39, he leaves with Ren, Lena, Mason, Zenet and Nurzak and they all head back to Gundalia. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Jesse made his first appearance in Battle Lines along with Plitheon trying to defend Gundalia from the Chaos Bakugan. He only appeared as an image. Bakugan * Ventus Plitheon (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Vilantor Gear (Battle Gear) * Ventus Farakspin * Pyrus Neo Ziperator (Taken from Linus later taken by Sid, now deceased) Trivia *His design, acting and even his voice is based on a British Poet. *He might have a crush on Fabia as he always mentions how beautiful she is and that most of his matches involved her. *He resembles Tower Tycoon Palmer from Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. He also resembles Burgh from Pokemon Black and White, with similar hair, similar outfits, similar personalities, and both use green colored monsters. *He is very strong, as he defeated Shun, who is the second best battler, and Linus, who has a very powerful Bakugan, on his own. *He resembles Klaus Von Hertzon to a degree. *Jesse is the only Gundalian spy not to use his Guardian Bakugan in his first battle seen in the series. *Jesse, along with Lena, are the only ones to leave something behind after being disposed of. Lena's glasses are left after Kazarina attacks her and Jesse leaves behind his book. *In ''Curtain Call'', Jesse quotes William Shakespeare's Macbeth. *When he got disposed of in ''Curtain Call'', his book is revealed to have blank pages which was odd because before he got disposed of the book had writing inside it. *In ''Exposed'', Jesse makes a reference to a poem called Requiem for a Warrior. Gallery Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders jessy glen.jpg File:Jsss.jpg File:5agichrctr.jpg File:jss11.jpg file:jesse5bgi.jpg Jesse Glenn.JPG|Jesse Glenn File:Jesse_Ability.jpg File:Jesse_Plitheon_2.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.57.59 AM.png|Jesse in his true form BKGN GI episode 14 3.png|Jesse and Stoica File:Jesse_Fabia.jpg|Jesse and Fabia File:Jesse_Plitheon.jpg|Jesse and Plitheon on the Intermission screen File:Jesse-angry-Plitheon.jpg|Jesse making Plitheon annoyed 1291944160_5369_full.jpeg|Jesse activating a ability. Jesse Gate Card.jpg|Jesse about to open his gate card Jesse14.jpg Jesse13.jpg Jesse-light.jpg|Jesse before losing to Fabia Jesse16.jpg 1302792401_9065_full.jpeg|Jesse Glenn throwing Plitheon images (4).jpg images (3).jpg|Jesse ready to trowing Vilantor Gear Jesse21.jpg Jesse20.jpg Lena-Zenet-Jesse-38.jpg Jesse-Zenet.jpg|Jesse and Zenet accepting to help the Brawlers JOP1.JPG JOP2.JPG RenTeam.JPG Gundalian-Jesse.png| Jess-2.png| Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge JesseAndMason.jpg Battles Jesse has an impressive record , he actually was pretty strong considering he won 56% of his brawls. He also is the only member Minor Twelve Orders to never lose a brawl on Earth. He also managed to beat Shun, who was ranked second in Interspace. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Gundalians Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Twelve Orders Category:Ventus Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge